Gallows
by murdermischief
Summary: Broken is new to Wammys, find out what happens when she meets all of our Wammy boys. summaries suck.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have a deep obsession with Beyond Birthday. This story is going to channel some of that. Broken is a character based off of me, with just a few differences. This story started from a dream I had of B (if you must know it will show up at some point in the story). Now read my little ducklings and remember: Fish are friends, and friends are food. **

You may have heard of the place called Wammy's House for gifted children. Well the public gets at least some of it right at least. Yes, the children here are gifted; what you may not know is that our true goal here is to succeed L. Yes, the L who is the "greatest detective on earth". It is a rather big burden to be a successor or so I've been told. I wouldn't know. My name is Broken; at least that's my alias here in this hell hole. As soon as you arrive here you're told to give up everything from your life before: name and story. I just got here tonight.

I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My longish brown-black hair falls midway down my chest. It's much calmer than usual, when it's sticking up everywhere, since I'd just walked in from the rain. My face just as pale as ever, with that freckle that looks like a Monroe piercing over my lip. I look over my clothes: my favorite dark red zip-up hoodie, my lacy black camisole, my black cargo skinnies, and my red and black socks. I look back to the mirror and see my slate grey eyes looking back at me. At least that's the color everyone else sees. When I look into my eyes I always see a little bit of red mixed in. I hate my eyes more than I hated my mom. I slam my hands on the counter and walk back into the room to finally take a look around.

The room is actually kind of my style. The walls are dark purple and the beds, desks, and dressers are all a dark cherry wood. The floor is lined with a plushy black carpet that my socked feet sink into. The ceiling is dark and painted like the night sky. I mean a real sky with galaxies painted too. I was just staring at it when a rustling snapped me out of it.

"I painted those. I hope you don't mind it, but I just love space. It's really interesting, don't ya think?" squeaked a girl sitting on the bed next to mine.

"I like it. It reminds of things…" I trail off not wanting to talk about it anymore, I offer my name instead "I'm Broken, who are you?" Maybe I'm a bit blunt (rude) but that's me.

"I'm Linda; you must be the new roommate they told me about. I can give you your tour in the morning, if ya want I mean." I nod and both of us lay in our beds and sleep.

\"They boys' dorms are over there. Just stay right here I have to run to the bathroom. I'll be back!" she squeaked as she ran off. We're almost done with the tour thank god. There's nowhere really exciting here. It's all a maze of boring beige hallways.

"Who are you?" asks a boy with hair just as crazy as mine.

"I'm Broken. You are?" I ask.

"I'm Beyond, we have something in common then. Our names are very similar." He stepped closer to me and we were only about a foot apart now, but I wasn't backing down. That's something I'll never do. "Your eyes are red, like mine" he said in a puzzled voice and for a moment I was shocked.

"Most people say they're grey." I retorted just as confused as he was. Just then Linda came running back and yelled at Beyond to leave me alone, he growls, looks at me and then he started walking away.

"I'm so sorry Bee, that's Backup. He's crazy, I mean really crazy. He's dangerous so you should stay away from him." She says

"He seemed fine to me, and he said his name was Beyond, not Backup." I say like I'm in a daydream.

Linda sighs frustrated, "His alias is Backup, but he can't stand it so he tries and makes everyone call him Beyond, but no one does. He's not fine, Bee, he is dangerous. All of us are here because we're orphans. None of us have parents. Backup's parents didn't just die, he killed them."

Suddenly I came back to reality. Did he now? What a coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello ducklings! I hope you liked the first chapter, this is actually the first fanfic I've ever posted so I'd like reviews. I'd also like to say that this will contain every Wammy's boy quite a bit. There will be pairings but I'm not sure what yet, so wait and see. *evil laughter* Excuse Mello's language he's quite the angry feller.**

I'm sitting in my room looking over the schedule that dick Roger gave me. He looked at me like I was going to burn down the place. Not saying that I wouldn't like to, but that's not the point.

Someone starts knocking on the door repeatedly and I hear "Linda! Where is the damn sheep! I know you know where he is!"

I yell that Linda's not here and then I hear a different voice say "Yeah right, open the door then."

I open the door and both boys go silent. "See she's not here, I'm Broken."

"What does that even mean!?" the angry blonde boy yells at me. I'm assuming he's the one who was yelling about a sheep… The ginger leans over and whispers something in the blondes ear and he goes red. "…oh your name is Broken."

"Yeah, so who are you." I ask them while glaring.

"Well I'm Matt, the hot one, and this is Mello, the girly one." I laugh "Hey Mello-Yello you do look like a girl."

"I'm a fucking boy keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you!" I just laugh more and I see matt chuckling.

"Anyways, why are you guys looking for a sheep?" Mello gets even more angry.

"The sheep is a dumb kid named Near you stupid shit."

"Okay, okay. Calm down." This kid has some real problems. I mean I have problems, but he's got some real anger issues. "Now I'm in a playful mood so you should probably leave. When I say playful I mean I have a knife I'd very much like to use."

They looked at each other and bolted. Ha, too easy. Scaring kids is one of my many talents. I close the door and flop back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. It's amazing that just a few days ago I was being harassed by my parents.

They used to call me a demon, child of Satan. Once I turned ten and started sneaking out, they barred my windows and put locks on the outside of my door. Sometimes they would leave me in there for days with nothing. Once I got older I got smarter. Whenever they made me go to the store to pick up groceries, because their lazy asses wouldn't get up, I started to get sticky fingers. I would get knives and hide them under my mattress.

The only way I got clothes was because I robbed places. I actually had a lot of nice things, I just didn't exactly pay for them.

One day I was walking home, I was about 14, and this guy about 19 started following me. He started shouting crude things at me and I lost it. I backed him into an alley and gutted him. I had snapped something and from there on I lusted for blood.

I had one good friend before I came here. Jack, I found him. I was in all honesty about to kill him, but then he begged me to do it. He told me I was an angel sent to punish him. I ended up keeping him. He followed me around like a puppy. It worked cause we each knew the other was psycho crazy. He was homeless so I had to feed him. I was the one with the money anyways. I taught him how to steal, how to kill, and how to get away with anything.

We would sit on my bed drinking Code Red Mtn. Dew. Of course we mixed blood in it. It surprisingly adds great flavor. He gave me a recipe for this amazing strawberry jelly. I eat it almost every day now. Yes, it does contain blood. Don't blame me it's delicious.

One day I came home and found him in my room, which wasn't unusual, but my parents were home. They came in and took one look at him and my 'father' went to get his gun. Before either of them could do anything I grabbed my sword (Yes, a sword. I have a fetish for weapons okay.) and stabbed it right through his stomach. I then pushed him to the ground and ripped it out. My mother was screaming so I jammed the blade into her throat.

Jack was laughing like a maniac, but then he suddenly got serious. I was packing my stuff and he knew he was never going to see me again. I just handed him a huge wad of cash and hugged him then I hit the streets. I hitch hiked to Los Angeles and ended up running a huge con and got loaded.

Then Wammy found me. He offered me something I couldn't refuse, refuge and a place with no worries. I wouldn't have to outrun people I'd messed with. So obviously I accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well obviously I'm not a fantastic writer yet, but I still try. I just want to say that I hate Beyond x OC so that won't be a pairing. Let's see how this story goes…**

I wake up and slam my head up, which hits something really, really hard. What the hell? I look up and see Beyond's face inches from mine.

"What the fuck man, why are you in my room?"

"Because I want to be" he stated very bluntly.

Well okay. "What do you want B?"

"I want to know if you see them."

"See what?" I ask playing dumb.

"The names, the numbers" He says like I'm stupid or something.

"Yes."

"Interesting, do you know why?" He asks hopefully.

"Do you know why? No I don't."

"Hmmm…"

"Well okay you can leave now."

"I read your notebook. I know what you are. I know how you work."

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO INTO PEOPLE'S PERSONAL STUFF YOU DICK!" Shit, no one was supposed to know.

"You like to kill things, you have the thoughts too. Maybe we can be friends. Maybe we can experiment together."

"Ugh, just get out. I'm still mad at you for reading my notebook. Just leave."

"No."

No? "Why the hell not!"

"I want you to be my partner in crime. Even though you don't show it you're smart enough. I know you want to. I know you don't want to be L's successor. I know you want to show him that you're better than being a backup. We're better than that, and you know it. So help me."

I'm speechless. He apparently knows how I think. I admit it sounds tempting. "What would it involve" I ask cautiously.

He begins to go on and on about leaving in a few months and about making plans for the ultimate crime.

Sounds fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This fanfiction is going in the direction that I hate. I don't like fan fics like this, ugh. But I might as well finish what I started. Review please, even if I'm doing horrible please let me know. It'd help loads. DON'T EVEN READ THIS CHAPTER IT SUCKS. Sorry it's so short. Limited time and motivation.**

For the last few days me and Beyond have been having so much 'fun'. We've been dissecting animals and studying anatomy. We even started planning on driving the top student to suicide to make L feel the guilt.

It'd be a simple plan really. Just drop a few hints here and there and he's crumble. A. Aiden After. Such a promising little boy, too bad his death day is getting closer and closer. His numbers are starting to fall.

Every time I see him I almost can't control my laughter. Beyond can't either.

Surprisingly B and I get along quite well. We think the same so I guess I should have known. Neither of us have romantic feelings; I think we're beyond that (pun intended).

It's been quite the eventful time lately. With me and Beyond sneaking around, Matt and Mello sneaking around and Near being his usual annoying self. Speaking of the little white rat, I never told you how my first encounter with Near went.

I was walking down the hallway looking for Beyond when I heard a weird noise coming from the room beside me. I walked in and immediately knew the boy infront of me was the sheep Mello was talking about.

I said hello, he replied but then went back to building with legos. I tried to speak to him but he said I was distracting him and asked me to "leave him alone". Such a rude little white ass.

Maybe I should mess with him some. Leave dead animals in his room. Although Beyond and I would be the first to be blamed. Maybe I'll just replace all his toys with stuffed sheep. Mello will get blamed for that one, no harm there.

I snap out of it when Beyond plops down beside me. "A's numbers dropped again. Only a few more days."

I chuckled, "So soon, so soon. It's so sad to see such talent fade away, isn't it?"

"Not quite, but do you want to sneak into town tonight? We need to get knives; I saw a weapons store on our day out."

"Sure should be fun" I smiled. Beyond smiles his evil little grin back.


End file.
